mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Strife Deck
Since i have nowhere better to put this... ...Wouldn't it be better to name the individual specibus pages "Swords", "Rifles" and the like rather than "Bladekind" or "Riflekind"? It seems much more elegant. Even if not, Dicekind, Clubkind and Bunnykind should be renamed- Dicekind and Clubkind to "Flourite Octet" and "Deuce Clubs" respectively, as there's only one item on each page, and Bunnykind to "Bunny" because- well, just think about it. :P File:Signoff3.gif- Janaro out. 17:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe that would make more sense, but thats not how a Specibus works. Many weapons fit in one category while others are mind numbingly specific. Besides, more Dice and Clubs could be introduced in the future. We never know, we just try to organize the unorganizable while staying true to Andrew's creative vision, which is at times purposefully complicated and confusing. Such is the life of a MSPA wiki editor.DukeLions 19:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... If you say so... I guess. Bunnykind, at least, should be changed- the current name implies that the bunnies' primary use is as weapons, and the Bunnykind thing was a kind of one-off gag. File:Signoff3.gif- Janaro out. 11:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I think it works wonderfully. Bunnykind IS an actual strife specibus. John actually has one, and the Uber Bunny is very much a weapon and is referred to as such in the comic. These specibus articles were created to organize and maintain the homestuck weapons, and I think the system works pretty well. Before we had a hundred different articles about each weapon. Now we have 13 great articles that even have a navbox that connects all of the weaponkinds. When the next adventure comes out(if there will be one) it will be easier to keep the new weapons (if any) separate from homestuck ones. I don't see a problem so why fix it. --Loverdesang 20:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Eridan's wwand Kanaya made it for him. Can we assume because it was alchemized that it is now magic instead of something worthy of the wand pile? If so, does that mean Eridan has wandkind on top of riflekind? Maybe we sould wait and see if Eridan actually is able to use magic with it. What do you guys think? It never seemed like it was a real weapon.Eridan is just pretending to be fierceGreenBeanXD 01:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC)GreenBeanXD Woah woah, why does the page say that his wand was APPEARIFIED? JordanTH 01:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Specibi? Gamzee's Strife Specibus shows the Jokerkind, as well as his Clubkind, Sicklekind, Lancekind, 1/2bowkind, and Hammerkind. Should we put this in his section on the page, or should he have a special mention somewhere?Saiknohx 02:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Plungerkind twice! Did anyone notice that plungerkind is listed twice? Should that be in trivia? Jumbods64 00:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Consollidating Wouldn't it be much neater to put all the individual Specibi hear as sections? Many of the are stubs, anyway, and those that aren't could still have their own pages as well (ex: hammer would have a short section here, but also a link at the top of its section leading to the main article). Goldfeather (talk) 12:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Imp Specibi Should we compile a list of specibi used by the imps? This may not be entirely neccesary but could be a neat bit of trivia as well as add to our currently limited list of used specibi. The2ndplayer (talk) 20:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) i feel like mine would be knifekind, knives are nice Selectable Kind Abstrata Can we please not assume that since there was a huge list of Kind Abstrata when John allocated the hammer to his Strife Specibus, those are the only Kind Abstrata available to anyone, because "oh my god there are no buttons to switch between pages"? Especially: * since as early as Act 1, Rose allocates the needles to her Strife Specibus without ever seeing the list * if you point out that other characters use things not on the list; if Dave had just found a broken sword rather than having his broken, would you assume that he would not be allowed to allocate it? Same for John and his hammer handle, etc. In short, if Hussie really kept the list in mind every time he drew a Kind Abstratus, then we would not be seeing this at all. ** It is even more ridiculous to assume that trolls have a different list of Kind Abstrata to choose from; sickles and tridents do exist on Earth too, so this implies that a human with a sickle cannot allocate it to their Strife Specibus, while Karkat, a troll, does. Oh, and then you point out that Jade uses paperkind and is a human, so that theory doesn't even hold up, and that means we must assume that everyone gets a customized list of Kind Abstrata to choose from, depending on the items in their house. ASBusinessMagnet (talk) 16:31, October 25, 2017 (UTC)